


the pen is mightier than the sword

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: coming back from the battlefield is always an experience for nyx, but this is a new one.(aka noctis deals with assassins and nyx is turned on, painfully so)





	the pen is mightier than the sword

**Author's Note:**

> [set](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/161123116494/the-pen-is-mightier-than-the-sword) in the [conqueror kings!au](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/160605115784/conqueror-kingsnoctis-and-nyx). they have a pretty interesting relationship, those two. "love is war" describes their relationship perfectly.

The harsh stone against his uncovered fingers was a familiar sensation to Nyx, just as familiar as the thrill of breaking into his own bedroom to surprise Noctis. From how high he was, he couldn’t hear Crowe’s incensed screams anymore, but he knew that, if he looked down, he would be able to see his generals trying and failing to find their wayward king. After all, no one wanted to explain to the Last King of Lucis how, once again, his Galahdian husband was nowhere to be found, even if Nyx knew that it amused Noctis to no end.

Lost in the thoughts that accompanied his automatic motions as Nyx was, he didn’t expect what he saw when he climbed into his bedroom through the window. Noctis getting ready for bed, or reviewing the last of the day’s documents perhaps; those were usual scenes he had come used to get back home to. The bodies strewn across their quarters and dripping red on the rugs? This was a sight he had never imagined before. And as usual, his husband was in the thick of it, hair still wet from the shower and a towel precariously clinging to his hips; something he had fantasized quite a lot about since their first meeting.

Nyx took his time to admire the view; the feline grace with which Noctis dispatched his would-be assassins, the smirk that twisted his lovely features when he broke a limb just before it could reach him, the enticing way blood dotted his naked chest in constellations of red.

Not worried in the least, he lounged on the windowsill like he would his throne, eyes half-lidded and attentive as he observed the fight. A slight hitch in his breath followed by a raucous bark of laughter, deepened by want, escaped him when Noctis forwent his daggers in favour of the ornate pen abandoned on their bed.

Habit and the many wounds sustained from his husband’s proficiency with blades allowed him to notice the careless twirl Noctis gave the pen, purely for Nyx’s benefit, before reversing his grip on the improvised weapon. The way his fingers curled almost lovingly around the writing implement and the nearly uninterrupted line of a strong thigh revealed by a devastating kick made lust blossom in the Galahdian’s chest, as sweet and poisonous as the man in front of him.

Nyx caught the edge of a wicked smile as Noctis snatched the last assassin by their scarf, jerking their head to the side before a swift shove lodged his weapon into their uncovered eye. The screams increased in pitch before dying out abruptly when a last twist, coupled with the barest hints of blood-fuelled magic, finished the attacker. This did nothing to lessen Nyx’s admiration for Noctis’ fierceness, nor the want it awoke in him.

Noctis’ look was scorching in its intensity, blue clashing against blue when he glanced back at the window.

“Welcome back, Nyx. Did you miss me?” Noctis fairly purred, slightly breathless from the fight’s intensity. The satisfied curl to his lips, coupled with the red that adorned him lent his features a savage cast, which only served to fan the fire burning inside of the man waiting by the window.

“You know I did, my king.” Nyx answered huskily, fingers digging into his palms to keep himself still, to stop himself from immediately going to Noctis as everything inside of him screamed to. He wanted to sear this moment into his mind while he still had the chance : the red rolling down Noctis’ chest and climbing up his legs in distracting patterns, the unthreatening curls of hands that had just snapped a neck, the coquettish tilt of his head that he affected just to tease Nyx. He never wanted to forget any of it.

All of his self-restraint flew out of the window when Noctis beckoned him closer with a mere smile, their movements mirroring one another as Nyx fluidly got up in answer to the wordless invitation. With each step back that Noctis took, Nyx moved one step forward, their bodies finely tuned instruments that vibrated in time with one another.

Both of them were royally unconcerned by the corpses they had to step over, the Lucian going as far as to curl into the blood-soaked rug in a moment of simple curiosity. This unguarded moment pulled a private little smile from Nyx, which did nothing to stop their improvised game of cat and mouse.

They only stopped when the back of Noctis’ legs hit their bed, covered in a mix of black, grey and subtle violet, the last ones they had both slept on before Nyx’s departure.

Nyx’s hungry eyes trailed up and down his husband’s lithe form, lingering on the bruises he had left on his thighs as a parting gift. Knowing what his lover was admiring, Noctis trailed a hand down to his leg, fingers coming to rest just under the blood speckled white of his towel. With slow and lazy strokes, he smeared the blood on his skin, leaving wider streaks behind, up and up the pale line of flesh revealed by a deliberate stretch. The conqueror king’s entire focus shifted to the teasing movement, not moving an inch. This was all part of their game after all.

The Lucian’s smile was positively sinful when he finally reached the knot keeping his towel in place, his breath hitching slightly as the very tips of his fingers grazed the erection visibly tenting the white material. He could have kept it silent, could have swallowed the small noise and let it die in his throat, but he wanted to _win_.

Already, Nyx’s hands were clenched in the leather of his pants, their back touching his kukris’ handles for patience, for restraint. He was so close to breaking, but the warrior would not give up, not even now.

His taunting smirk, the last sight of many an enemy, spread across his face as he met the younger’s eyes, challenge tinted with lust just as clear in the blue depths.

A sharp tug, and the offending material pooled around his feet.

“To the victor goes the spoils. Isn’t this right, Fenrir?” Noctis murmured demurely, looking up at him through his eyelashes as he sat on the bed, thighs spread shamelessly, enticingly. And then, he knew he had won.

With an unrestrained growl, Nyx knelt between his king’s legs, catching one deceptively delicate ankle in a bruising grip as he did so. This act of surrender stole a laugh from Noctis’ red lips, undaunted by the hold his lover had on him. His mirth took on a sultrier tone however, when the Galahdian bent his leg for better access and trailed his lips on the thin skin covering the knob of the ankle. Nyx smiled at the change in his lover’s voice, lips lightly grazing his bone, before they parted and a warm tongue started lapping at the blood covering it. In a mix of kittenish licks and fierce nips, the man worked his way up the pale dream offered to him, Noctis a work for art to be molded by his hands, and his hands alone. Under his mouth, pale skin bloomed soft pink and red, just as bright as the blush spreading from Noctis’ chest to his cheekbones in a slow wave of warmth he could feel echoing between them.

When he finally reached the thighs he had marked so thoroughly more than a week ago, his ministrations grew harder, harsher. As he bit down, the strong muscle spasmed under his teeth, and a hand fisted himself in his hair, until now breathy sounds turning into a moan.

From the corner of his eyes, Nyx saw Noctis’ cock twitch in answer, precum beading at its head. With one last lick at the pretty teeth marks now adorning his lover’s thigh, the Galahdian turned his attention to what he had been slowly moving toward.

Noctis’ hand tightened in his hair as he lapped at the liquid, the flat of his tongue oh so slowly moving across the tip in a maddening fashion. Saltiness melded with coppery sweetness in his mouth, spurring him on. Freeing one hand from the thigh he had wrapped it around, Nyx brought it to his mouth and undid the fastening of his glove with his teeth, white again the pink of his lips. His smirk widened around the leather carelessly held in his mouth when he felt the burning stare following his every motion. Now bare, he deliberately wrapped calloused fingers around Noctis’ dick and stroke him to full hardness, letting the glove fall to the ground between his spread knees.

Half-lidded eyes watched his every movement, captivated by the sight of the warrior worshipping every inch of him he could lay his hands or mouth on. Even – or rather, especially – like this, Nyx looked fierce, pale eyes enhancing his likeness to the beast he was named after, tamed only for as long as he wished to be. It sent a thrill through him to know that such a man was his, that they belonged to one another in a way no one would ever truly understand. Twisting an handful of hair around his fingers, beads clacking against one another, he gave a light tug, urging Nyx on with the promise of more as their eyes met, and caught.

Pressing down on the bruises he had just left with his other hand, Nyx finally took Noctis in his mouth. He spared a moment to suckle lazily before starting to work in earnest, inching his way down the length so temptingly offered to him, fingers tight against the base.

Through it all, Noctis stayed as still and silent as he could, hazy eyes on the man busy between his legs. In spite of his resolve, tiny sounds escaped him as Nyx’s clever tongue was put to better uses, his hips twitching each time that warm mouth swallowed around him, wanting nothing more but to _move_. It was terrible, maddening, and he _loved_ it.

As Nyx’s mouth met his toned abdomen, tongue flat against the underside of his dick, the warrior started humming, vibrations going straight through his flesh and unravelling Noctis’ careful control. His previously light hold on midnight dark hair tightened suddenly, and his hips jerked in mix of pleasure and shock, driving deeper into the man’s welcoming mouth and pulling a rough moan out of his lips, tender from the bites he had used to keep himself silent.

Even as he gagged at the suddenness of Noctis’ reaction, Nyx echoed him, the pull on his hair going straight to his dick, adding friction just on the right side of painful. His erection strained against the leather of his pants, and his hips hitched slightly as he sought to relieve the pressure.

Ignoring it for the moment, Nyx pulled back to better work his throat around Noctis’ length, feeling the trembling under his hands worsen as he did. The Lucian chose this moment to undo the barrier keeping their senses separate, pulling even harder on the braids wrapped around his hand at the same time. Blood roared between them, finally free to do as it pleased, their link springing back to its full strength.

It was a mix of pleasure and delightful pain that flooded the both of them, tension tightening and tightening inside their bodies, until it tipped over in a shock of ecstasy. Release hit them both at the same time, tiny white stars blooming behind their eyelids, and only made worse, or better, by Nyx swallowing Noct once again as he came, nursing his length through the aftershock and prolonging his orgasm.

Shuddering, Nyx pulled back, lips red and spit-slick, pupils blows wide as he looked up at Noctis, whose look mirrored his. As one, they reached for the other, bodies tangling as they kissed, Noct ignoring the discomfort of the chains and belts of Nyx’s outfit digging into his bare flesh just as Nyx ignored the stickiness of his pants and the awkward twist of his back to better reach his husband.

Relearning one another was the sweetest thing, and they would never tire of the games and challenges that made up their relationship, especially not when they led to such reunions. One to break and one to hold, a constant push and pull that lit up their blood and made lust sing through their veins, be it in the bedroom, or on the battlefield. Their love was just another kind of war, just like they liked it. But, coming back to their heart after the thrill of a good fight, this was what made it all worth it.

“I’m home.” Nyx whispered against Noct’s lips, feeling his blood settle down, lulled by the rhythm of his lover’s heart against his chest.

“Welcome back, my king.” Noctis answered, smirk at odd with the warm blue of his eyes.

The sweetest thing indeed.


End file.
